


Day 6: Comfort

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 6 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Day 6: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this has the aspect of comfort in it but it’s definitely not fluff, more angst with a hopeful ending.   
> PS. I went over my word count again

It was the biggest catastrophe the world had ever seen, villains from all over rising. One fatal moment turned to a battle, decimating everything. Only the cure of the ladybug was able to protect civilian, she launched it right at the beginning thousands of protective shells went over civilians homes, but in the end too many lives had been lost.

Two weeks after the battle had finished, did the protective domes finally lift. People ran to the street hoping to find their loved ones praying that they had survived. Many families we were reunited and it was Joyous, but for the heroes who had fought and the villains who had been controlled they mourn. For those two weeks, for all those who they had lost. 

It took about a month from when everyone was has been released for things to settle back down and return to normal. Civilians went on with their day to day lives while villains hid away, and heroes tried to find some sense of normalcy. So many identities had been revealed, so many heroes had been lost. Let me tell you about what happened in Gotham. 

•••

“Harley you’re here” Marinette said as she open the door. 

“Of course I came” came her reply as she walked into the house. 

Marinette had been ladybug for 10 years now, and Harley had given up being the jokers girlfriend nine years ago, she had a family now but when the spell went out Harley and her wife Pamela were forced to be evil again. This was the first time they had seen each other in over 2 months both worried the other was dead. 

“How are you, how is Damian, the baby?” Question after question came firing at Marinette until she broke down. Harley didn’t know what to do as she watched Marinette cry, talking about how she was worried about the fact that Damian wasn’t leaving his room and how she was stressed out about burying Bruce, Stephanie, and Tim not to mention everyone else who had passed away during the battle. It was the first time Mari had gotten to tell anyone about how she was feeling and while Harley was a trained psychologist she understood that Marinette really only needed one thing, her husband. 

“Mari sweetie I’m going to go get Damian there seems to be a lot that you haven’t told him and while I think that you need to talk about all this stress that you are holding in you also need to tell him that your pregnant because from what I remember you had only found out you were pregnant about a week before this all happened.”

It didn’t take long for Harley to find Damian but once she did all she had to say was that Mari was having a breakdown for Damian to run to her. 

As Harley was leaving she started to feel like things would eventually get better it would take time getting used to a world without the bat but they would manage and if those two kids could do it she was sure the world would fix itself once more. She turned around one more time to see Damian holding Mari comforting her only for Mari to whisper something in Damians ear that had him spinning her around in circles. 

•••

7 months later Damian And Marinette welcomed their Stephanie Drake Wayne into the world, it wasn’t a fix but they could now say that they were comfortable in their new world.


End file.
